¡Oh! ¡Que horror!
by Estrella'black
Summary: Daddy's Little Cannibal. Después de Crepúsculo. Edward y Bella ven una película de horror juntos. ¡Cursi al extremo! BXE ¡Feliz Halloween!


**Summary:** Después de Crepúsculo. Edward y Bella ven una película de horror juntos. ¡Cursi al extremo! BXE ¡Feliz Halloween!

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**¡Oh! ¡Qué Horror!**

La habitación estaba negra. La única luz venia de la TV frente a mí. No podía separar mis ojos de la pantalla. Mis brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de Edward y mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro. Estaba respirando por instinto. No tenía control sobre mis acciones. Toda mi mente estaba concentrada en la película que estábamos viendo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Emmett Cullen iba a morir porque me había hecho ver esta película con su familia.

Era noche de películas en casa de los Cullen y Emmett decidió que quería celebrar Halloween antes, viendo una película de terror a mitad de Julio. No me importaban las películas de terror, me parecían repetitivas y para nada espeluznantes, pero esta era de verdad buena.

La música subió de tono cuando la actriz se acercaba lentamente al asesino. Mi garganta estaba cerrándose y mi aliento estaba comenzando a hacerse irregular. Estaba inclinada cerca de la pantalla y a la vez cerca de Edward. Sabía que iba a saltar y quería que Edward me atrapara.

Su mano estaba frotando mi brazo y estaba susurrándome algo. No estaba prestándole demasiada atención como para entender lo que estaba diciendo. Creo que fue algo como "es solo una película Bella. Solo una película" No era solo una película. Era la película más genial del mundo.

La actriz gritó cuando el asesino salió de su escondite con una cierra. Salté y de alguna manera aterricé de manera que estaba acostada en el regazo de Edward. Mis brazos estaban ahora rodeando su cuello y mi cabeza estaba enterrada en su pecho cuando ella comenzó a gritar y el sonido de la cierra del asesino llenó la habitación, haciendo eco en ella.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho. "Emmett," habló tan suavemente que apenas pude escucharlo con todo el ruido que había en la habitación. "Ve por otra película. Ésta está asustando a Bella."

"¡No!" Grité apartando mi cara del pecho de Edward. "¡Estoy bien! Solo fue esa parte. Te prometo que no me asustaré de nuevo."

La televisión brilló en la cara de Edward, haciendo que su piel pareciera la de una muñeca de porcelana. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y estaba mirándome fijamente. Traté de manipular mi cara, para convencerlo de que era lo suficiente valiente para soportar el resto de la película, aunque los dos sabíamos perfectamente que tendría pesadillas por el resto de la semana.

"Bien." Suspiró Edward finalmente. "Pero no me gusta."

"Ya sé que no." Suspiré mientras devolvía mi atención a la TV.

Dos personajes estaban teniendo sexo en una cama en la casa del asesino. Mi rostro cayó y apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Besó mi mejilla y movió sus dedos por mi cabello. "¿Estas bien?" Preguntó.

Asentí sin poner atención a la TV. Era demasiado incomodo.

"Creo que esta es la primera vez que Edward ve a una chica desnuda en toda su vida." dijo Emmett del otro lado de la habitación.

Mordí mi labio mientras trataba de no reír. Emmett de alguna manera se las arreglaba para hacer del sexo algo aun mas incomodo.

"Hey Bella, si algo comienza a picarte, déjanos saber." Emmett no pudo evitar reír.

"¡Emmett!" Le gruñó Esme. "Es suficiente."

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Mi cara estaba roja y trataba, no con mucho éxito, de no reírme. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y empujé mi cabeza contra el cuello de Edward. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudía por la risa. Creía que Jasper, quien era completamente talentoso cuando de controlar las emociones de la gente se trataba, tenía algo que ver con esto.

"Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho." Anunció Emmett. El sofá chilló cuando se puso de pie. "Diviértete viendo lo que queda de la película Bella."

Después de la escena de sexo las cosas parecieron ir con calma. Los adolescentes buscaron la razón por la cual el asesino mataba gente, era la usual historia de; se burlaban de mi en la escuela por ser diferente. Fue a parar a un hospital mental, murió en ese hospital, y de alguna manera, lo habían devuelto a la vida por algún tipo de rito Satánico.

"Te dije que ya no iba a asustarme." Le susurré a Edward engreídamente.

Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y me dio un ligero beso en la frente. "Nada te ha saltado encima, amor." Me recordó, dándome otro beso en la mejilla. Había un poco de humor en su voz.

Rodé los ojos y devolví mi atención a la pantalla. Una de las adolescentes femeninas estaba en el mismo cuarto que el asesino. Sus manos estaban cubriendo su cabeza y el asesino sostenía un cuchillo contra su garganta mientras le quitaba la ropa y sus deformados labios besaban su cuello. La chica estaba sudando y gritando, mientras él seguía torturándola.

Me mordí el labio y apoyé la cabeza en el pecho de Edward. Su cuerpo se había tensado, y luego envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de mí. Luchaba con la urgencia de llorar. Esta parte no era necesariamente importante para la película. Los creadores solo querían saber que tan lejos podían llegar sin cortar la producción.

Esperé a que Edward me molestara con eso de asustarme pero en lugar de eso continuó sosteniéndome cuando la chica comenzó a llorar, las sucias manos del asesino se envolvieron alrededor de su busto.

"Te amo, Bella." susurró Edward en mi odio. "Y nunca dejaré que algo como eso te suceda."

Sentí como si lo estuviera diciendo mas para calmarse a si mismo que a mí. Sabía que nunca dejaría que alguien me hiriera de ese modo, pero aun así era agradable oírlo de sus labios. Su mano acunó la mía, y la otra tomó mi barbilla y giró mi cabeza para que lo mirara. Su rostro se veía duro, pero sus ojos suaves, casi como si estuviera triste.

"Enserio Bella," La voz de Edward era severa, "_Jamás _te pasará algo como eso."

"Lo sé." Susurré.

Edward se inclinó y presionó sus labios ligeramente contra los míos. Cerré los ojos y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esperaba que se alejara, como siempre, pero continuó, empujándome más cerca, mientras su beso se volvía mas desesperado. No estaba segura pero pensaba que Edward estaba asustado.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, y presiono sus labios contra los míos de nuevo. El sonido de los gritos y la cierra nos rodeaban pero ya no me importaba. Estaba besando a Edward con sus brazos envueltos fuertemente a mí alrededor. Estaba en la novena nube y nada podría molestarme.

Edward se apartó y me dio un ligero beso en la frente. Cerré mis ojos y solté un pequeño suspiro. El sonido de la cierra era más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había escuchado. Era como si estuviera saliendo de unas bocinas detrás del sofá. Cuando Edward soltó mi barbilla, miré hacia atrás solo por curiosidad.

Había una máscara blanca mirándome. Mi barbilla cayó y el aliento se me atoró en mi garganta. Estaba tratando de respirar, cosa que en lugar de ayudar, me hizo hiperventilar. El asesino enmascarado levantó su cierra, fácilmente, mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado. Tiró del cordel de nuevo, dejando salir ese horroroso sonido.

Grité empujándome a mi misma desde el pecho de Edward para que pudiera estar tan lejos como fuera posible del asesino enmascarado. Caí del sofá y aterrice en el piso. Estaba tratando de ponerme de pie pero estaba resultándome más difícil de lo que pensé. Mis pies seguían resbalándose y mi corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente contra mi pecho.

Una risa estridente venia desde donde el asesino enmascarado estaba. Las luces se habían encendido y alguien había apagado la TV. Dejé de tratar de levantarme y miré al asesino detrás del sofá.

Emmett estaba doblándose de risa mientras la máscara se le resbalaba por las rodillas.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Preguntó Esme detrás de mí. Sus fríos dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mi brazo para ayudarme a levantarme.

La miré y asentí. Su perfecto rostro estaba confuso mientras fruncía el ceño. "Estoy bien." Mentí. Con mi voz quebrándose.

La risa de Emmett se hizo aun más fuerte. "¡Eso fue perfecto!" Gritó sin dejar de reír. "¡Salió tan bien como lo planeé!"

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Preguntó Edward parándose frente a mí. Me separó del agarre de Esme para poder examinarme bien. Su fría mano tomó mi rostro y estaba dándole ligeras palmaditas a mi cuerpo.

Asentí. "Estoy bien." Aseguré. "De verdad, lo estoy." Aun estaba temblando. Todo lo que quiera era que Edward me prometiera que en realidad era Emmett quien estaba detrás de la máscara.

Edward asintió una vez antes de voltearse hacia Emmett. Su rostro se endureció y se veía como si estuviera a punto de asesinar a alguien, y no me sorprendería que lo hiciera.

"Corre." Le gruñó a Emmett. "Corre como si un maldito oso estuviera persiguiéndote."

Los dos vampiros desaparecieron.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **Seré honesta, este no es mi one-shot favorito. Estaba apurada cuando lo escribir, y no sé. Supongo que he perdido la práctica. No he escrito un fic en un tiempo, así que ya no estoy acostumbrada a los personajes. Lo sé cómo explicarlo. Díganme lo que piensan. Ser senior apesta. Los reviews hacen el mundo un lugar mejor, y feliz Halloween.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

**T/N;** Pues no se ustedes, pero a pesar de lo que dice Daddy's al final, a mi me encanto (: Haganle saber que es tan bueno como sus demas one-shots con un review ((:  
¡Gracias a Dios vacaciones! Por cierto; nos vemos mañana con Trece razones (;  
Y por si Anto lee esto...saludos a ella pqe la gente me ve raro Y no entiende lo que digo :P Vos entenderas de que hablo xD

It's about how you laugh out of pity, 'cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny (8)


End file.
